All Together
by kaustic-kiwi
Summary: Drabble series of Gaara, Sasuke and Naruto.  All together
1. Author's Note to Get Started

**All Together Now**

**Kiwi**: Ah, so bad it is to be writing like this, but I don't think I really care. I'm going to stick to oneshots here, because I seem to write those better right now. So anyway, please read on for important stuff.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is quite clearly not mine. Neither are Death Cab for Cutie, or any other bands and their songs that I decide to use in this little drabble of mine. I OWN NOTHING!! I won't say it again.

**Warnings: **This will be a drabble series with the pairing of Gaara, Naruto, and Sasuke. All together. You read correctly. I love GaaNaru pairings, and I love SasuNaru pairings, so I just smooshed them together. Why not? So, there will defiantly be boy love, and maybe yaoi. Maybe. I don't know at this current time, but if the rating is M when you are reading this, that's probably due to a lemon. So yeah, you've been warned. Love is love, get over it.

**Other:** Never written for Naruto before, and I'm not even really fond of the show, so there may be mistakes or vagueness as far as their location and all their jutsus etc. go. I hope I know enough to make it believable, please tell me if I need to fix something. I'm a terrible updater, ask anyone who has ever read any of my other creations. I tend to run out of time and steam, and that's why I'm doing a drabble collection. My goal for this fan fiction is to make a oneshot for every one of the songs on DCC's album _Plans_. We'll see how that goes. Reviews are lovely, but I won't beg for them, and I'll try to acknowledge anyone kind enough to give me their opinion. Flames aren't so lovely, but if my story sucks that bad, I guess I shouldn't complain. I probably still will.

Anyway, enough blah blahing, go read and enjoy!


	2. Different Names for the Same Thing

**Different Names for the Same Thing**

I love Sasuke. He is cold and ruthless, but he's lonely, just like me. He might be an asshole, but even I can't deny that's he's a beautiful asshole. He is like the night, a calming, intellectual person I couldn't resist. He's strong, so strong, in more than one way, in more ways than I am. He lost everything, and I never had it, and I think losing it would be harder. I wanted to make him not be lonely anymore, because that was how he made me feel. He was one of the few peers who noticed me enough to treat me like I was human, and I'm so glad. We've been through so much, we've fought so hard, I think we had to fall in love. He is perfect and I love him.

_Alone on a train aimless in wonder  
An outdated map crumbled in my pocket  
But I didn't care where I was going  
'Cause they're all different names for the same place._

I love Gaara. He is wild and bloody, but he's lonely, just like me. He might seem insane at times, but when I look in his eyes I see myself. He is so much like me, and yet so different. He is like a fire, a raging, passionate, dangerous flame. He is calculating, and he is selfish and so beautiful in all his insanity that I could never resist. He is powerful, but on the inside he is sweet and innocent. He is a lost soul that I wanted to lift to the sky and see smile, because it didn't seem fair that I should smile and he suffered. I wanted to make him not lonely, because I know what it feels like to feel so dirty and hated. He knows my pain so intimately, and I've been through so much like and with him, I think we had to fall in love. He is perfect and I love him.

_The coast disappeared when the sea drowned the sun  
And I knew no words to share with anyone  
The boundaries of language I quietly cursed  
And all the different names for the same thing_

Naruto lay in between his two most cherished people. They were all piled together on Sasuke's bed, Naruto being hugged on both sides by Sasuke and Gaara, his most important, most beloved people. People who could never be separated, not even with the demands of entire villages on their shoulders, or the threat of death with each sunrise. Maybe it was wrong, maybe it was strange, but they didn't care. They were beyond hate, or doubt, or sadness, or loneliness. They were at peace, here in the arms of people they cared so much for, who loved them back like no one ever had. Wrong and right didn't matter.

_There are different names for the same things_

They were one entity. They were one being. Sasuke was their mind, Gaara was their blood, and Naruto was their heart. Nothing mattered beyond this little sanctuary they had in each other.

_There are different names for the same things..._

To Naruto, Gaara and Sasuke were simply two different names for love.


	3. What Sarah Said

**What Sarah Said**

Gaara didn't feel like a Kazekage now. He felt hollow and empty and so, so sad and lost. And so many other things that were tearing him up inside. This was one of the few times Gaara had been around so many people without wanting to kill them all. But in truth, he hadn't felt that way for so long… not since Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke was someone in which he could respect, who was unearthly beautiful, who was alone just like him. And Naruto…Naruto had saved him, had saved both of them. What would his world be like without Naruto? What kind of world could he have, even with Sasuke, if their Sun was gone?

_And it came to me then that every plan is a tiny prayer to father time  
As I stared at my shoes in the ICU that reeked of piss and 409  
And I rationed my breathes as I said to myself that I'd already taken too much today  
As each descending peak of the LCD took you a little farther away from me  
Away from me_

Gaara tried to control his breathing, he felt he might hyperventilate. But this was torture. He squeezed Sasuke's hand, and they sat there, waiting.

"He…he'll be ok…" Gaara looked up at Sasuke. Even now the raven was beautiful, but it was tragic. Everything about this damn hospital was tragic. Everything about this whole world was tragic. How could ha finally fill complete, how could he finally feel like someone worthwhile and alive, and then have a part of his heart ripped out like that? Sasuke was looking at him now, not as composed as Gaara knew he would want to be.

"He won't leave us just yet," Sasuke said, but even as the words were surer, his voice wasn't. Gaara wanted to cry, but he didn't know how. His eyes were burning. So was his heart.

"How do you know?" The red head asked quietly. Sasuke smiled, pulling him just a little closer, and Gaara let him. Both acts were uncharacteristic of them, but things change when you fall in love.

"I just do." Gaara nodded, wanting to trust him, wanting to hold onto something that wouldn't leave him. He feared more than anything to be alone again.

_Amongst the vending machines and year-old magazines in a place where we only say goodbye  
It stung like a violent wind that our memories depend on a faulty camera in our minds  
But I knew that you were a truth I would rather lose than to have never lain beside at all  
And I looked around at all the eyes on the ground as the TV entertained itself_

He hated hospitals, he always had. He hated how clean and sterile everything was, how removed from humanity everything seemed to be. It didn't suit Naruto. Naruto was wild and free and this place was too constricting for him, or for any of them, when he had just begun to feel life flowing through him, when he had finally see Sasuke smile that beautiful smile. This place was too much. He wanted to think about good things, better things, surrounded by the two he loved so much, but he couldn't bring himself to do that here. Not like this. Not with one of them in a cold room, hurt and maybe dying.

Sasuke kissed his forehead, and Gaara moved so that their arms were around each other's shoulders in comfort, hands still connected. He was hurting too, and it made this harder. His loves weren't supposed to hurt, but here he was, unable to do anything. Was this the price of loving too much?

_'Cause there's no comfort in the waiting room_

He was watching Sakura pace up and down the room now, she knew how bad off he really was. But it was unnerving, watching her pace up and down up and down. He wanted this waiting to end, he couldn't stand it.

_Just nervous pacers bracing for bad news_

Sasuke was rubbing his thumb over Gaara's hand now, because no matter how emotionless he looked, he was still trembling. No one knew better than Sasuke what kind of hell it was to bee to afraid to let your feelings out. Gaara just leaned in to rest his head on his shoulder. He still wanted to cry, but still didn't know how.

_And then the nurse comes round and everyone will lift their heads_

Tsunade walked in, and even her authoritative air was dimmed with worry and exhaustion. She looked around the crowd of faces, of these people who all loved the blonde idiot too much to just hope for the best. And so here they all were. Her gaze fell on the two thirds of a person, knowing that they were incomplete without Naruto with them. They looked so bleak. But now everyone was looking at her, expecting. Gaara thought if she didn't say something, _anything,_ soon, he would-

"He'll live," Gaara couldn't even begin to describe the cold wash of relief flowing through him and Sasuke; he was sure everyone must have felt as if a waterfall had washed over them and the haze of uncertainty was gone. And even though Tsunade wanted to smile at this reaction, she hadn't finished yet. She hated the words she was about to say…

"But, there may not be a next time. His body is…" How could she finish? He was a ninja, and they all knew that even if he was sure to die in the next battle, if he was still the best fighter he would be sent out. She just settled for looking down. She didn't stop Sasuke and Gaara from moving past her to see him. She probably couldn't have even if she had tried.

_But I'm thinking of what Sarah said that "Love is watching someone die"_

Naruto didn't seem like the rebel angel he always did. The skin they could see was bruised and torn or simply not there at all. Blood was clotting; his face was distorted and odd places swollen. He seemed to not be quite so brilliant with his eyes squeezed shut in pain like that. Sasuke and Gaara each gently took a hand. Naruto opened his eyes, tears sliding down softly. But he still smiled. A beautiful, broken angel.

"Sorry that you guys have to see me like this. I must look like shit," his smile did it. Sasuke was crying, his head bowed over Naruto's hand, and Gaara finally felt the tears fall. He let them go, not wanting to look away, afraid he might really lose him this time.

_So who's going to watch you die?_

Gaara hurt so bad, was this love? But he held onto Naruto's hand and found Sasuke's, never wanting to let go of them. Even if he knew that this idiot would give everything away and he couldn't change that, he couldn't even want to, he knew also that he could never let go. He would rather be alive for awhile, be strong with Naruto and Sasuke for awhile, than live in the hell he had been condemned to forever, never knowing this. It hurt so badly, but Gaara wanted to hold on forever, to watch him die if that was what love was, just so he could be there. A look from Sasuke told him that he felt the same.

"We'll stay here forever Naruto," Gaara said firmly.

"Because we love you too much not to," Sasuke finished. Sasuke kissed the top of Naruto's head lovingly, Gaara placed a soft kiss to his cheek, and they stayed into the long hours of the night. They never let go of one another's hands.


End file.
